Life just got a lot more complicated
by S-rank Akatsuki fan
Summary: Kayla (18) and Ava (20) never new that buying a new house would result in animated fictional characters appearing in their living room but then again who said life was meant to be easy? Join them both as they laugh, cry and scream bloody murder through their college life with a few dozen ninjas tagging along for the ride...well...Life just got a lot more complicated


"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

**'Inner thoughts'**

**"Zetsu's black half"**

* * *

AVA POV – 11:30AM

"Psst! Ava…..AVA!" My house mate Kayla whispered shaking me awake

"Hmmm leave me alone Kayla it's too damn early for your hyperness…. Scratch that it's always too damn early" I mumbled into my pillow before looking at her.

"But Ava I hear people downstairs and it's not Andy!" She whined shaking me again.

'Shit' Andy a.k.a the one that breaks into our mansion like house just for fun was not the intruder downstairs which means… 'I have to get up'

Sighing I rolled out of my nest landing on all fours snatching "Bianca" a.k.a "The metal bat of doom" (Kayla named it) from underneath my bed before standing up and exiting my room Kayla hot on my heels. I edge slowly towards the stairs peeking over the railing to get a better look at our uninvited guest's which looked like the "Akatsuki"? What the fuck are cosplayers doing in my living room?! Deciding it was best to call the police Kayla and I crept down the stairs and army crawled into the kitchen which seemed to be the safest place to be considering we had knives at our disposal.

"Right Kayla we have to be quiet while I make this phone call so do not do anything stupid"

I spun around when I realised Kayla had made no move to quietly object which normally means 'She's gone…stupid women!" I grabbed my bat peeking my head out the kitchen door to the sight of Kayla trying to take out the Sasori cosplayers eye's. She's had a little issue against the puppet master for killing her panda-Chan 'Oddly enough she doesn't have an issue with the bomber probably because she's got a little crush on him' I was dragged out of my thoughts by Kayla's screaming "LET ME GO CANDY MAN!" I looked back at the seen in front of me to see the Tobi cosplayer struggling to hold back Kayla from her victim I mean target.

'Shit what did I do to deserve this?' with one last glance at my safe haven I ran out the Kitchen towards Tobi fully intent on smacking him a new one. "KAYLA MOVE!" I screamed Kayla quickly squirmed out of her captures grip and divide out of the way just as a brought my bat round hitting Tobi square in the jaw.

"OWWWIE!" Tobi screamed as he toppled into Sasori knocking them both into the ground.

"AVA!" Kayla screeched as she scrambled up beside me her Swiss army knife held out in front of her daring them to come towards us.

"Right everyone needs to calm down so we can both get some answers" I spoke calmly but if you knew me really well you could tell I just wanted to bash all their heads in.

Deidara decided to make his grand appearance by yelling right in my face waving his hands in the air like he just didn't care. "YOU WANT US TO CALM DOWN YOUR FRIEND ATTACKED SASORI good job by the way" He gave a smile towards Kayla witch just made the poor girl blush "THEN YOU SMASH TOBI IN THE FACE WITH WHATEVER THE HELL THAT THING IS! Also good job" All the while he's complementing and yelling at us Im staring at the mouths of his hands 'Did a tongue just appear out the mouth's on his hands!?'

"OH MY GOD THEIR REAL!" Kayla yelled in my ear.

"That's not possible Kayla their just some fucked up drug addicts wearing cosplay outfits!" I snapped at her but I knew Kayla was right 'No one can pull of Deidara's hands like this unless they are the real Deidara.

"Hey bitch who the fuck are you calling fucking cosplayers! What the fuck are fucking cosplayers any fucking way!"

"OH MY GOD IT'S HIDAN!" Kayla screamed yet again in my ear but I was too busy passing out to yell at her.

"AVA!" Kayla screeched as a collapsed to the floor the last thing a saw was Kayla's worried looking face then darkness.

* * *

KAYLA POV

"AVA!" I screeched as she collapsed to the floor I ran over to her quickly checking her over before I glared at Hidan "You…YOU BROKE AVA!"

"I didn't even fucking touch the bitch!"

"Ava's not a bitch you manwhore!"

"What the fuck did you just fucking call me?!"

"You heard me M.A.N.W.H.O.R.E!"

"Alright that's it im gonna fucking kill you and sacrifice you to fucking Jashin you bitch!"

"Bring it on stripper!"

"That's enough Hidan!" Pein the leader (Techniqually) came up behind Hidan

"That bitch started it!"

"Hidan! I will have none of this we need answers and killing them will not give us them will it!"

"Yes leader…" Hidan glared one more time at me before backing down like a wounded puppy.

Pein stared over at me then at Ava then back to me.

"Listen girl-"

"My name is Kayla K.A.Y.L.A got it?"

"Fine then Kayla we need answers"

"HA! You and me both wait I minute so I can wake my friend up after you all scared her half to death" I turned away from the group of 10 and began roughly shaking Ava. "Ava…AVA RISE AND SHINE BITCH!" I backhanded Ava twice before moving out of her hitting range the results of her waking up were most interesting.

"WOULD YOU ALL LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I HAVE NOT HAD A GOOD MORING IF YOU WANT TO KILL US GET IT OVER WITH IF NOT WELL GOOD FOR YOU THAT'S ONE LESS SIN FOR YOU TO HAVE FOR GOING TO HELL!" she screamed breathe ragged and harsh which could be the cause of her panic attacks she has (though there not that often)

"Ava they just want answers like us!" I walked over to her helping her up onto the sofa.

After her breathing evened out she settled down and began the long talk of explaining where they were what they were and how we knew everything about them all in all it was roughly a three hour talk.

* * *

AVA POV –three hours later- 2:30PM

"So yeah…that's everything" I leant back into the sofa as the akatsuki group digested the information meaning of digesting…

*GROWL*

Everyone looked at Kayla who held her stomach in embarrassment "HEH- hem I think it's time for lunch no?"

"Alright Im going to make lunch for us all you can't think without strength right? Oh and before you ask no I won't tell anyone about you I'd be dead before I could say real and I won't poison your food either Im not going to try and kill 10 S-rank missing nin's now that would be stupid"

I walked of too the kitchen pondering of many things like

'Where would they sleep?'

'You have several spare rooms so use them

Room 1 =You

Room 2 = Kayla & Deidara & Sasori

Room 3 = Kisame & Itachi

Room 4 = Hidan& Kakuzu

Room 5 = Pein & Konan

Room 7 = Zetsu & Tobi

'And they need normal clothes'

'We have that covered too and we have the money for food due to Kayla winning the lottery so….well don't worry just make lunch'

'Yeah I should get starte- shit!'

I had been so busy talking to well me that I hadn't realised Itachi had entered the kitchen

"Jesus Itachi don't do that Im not a ninja like the rest of you guys"

"…."

I turned around to face him hands on my hips "Is there something you need or are you just gonna stare at me?"

"We have a problem"

"Oh great did Kayla succeed at killing Sasori? Or did Deidara blow up the living room?"

"Neither more unexpected guest's four of them to be exact"

"HAHAHA- Oh god never thought an Uchiha could make a joke!"

"…."

"Oh….you weren't joking were you?"

"I don't joke"

"…damn"

"….."

*SIGHS* "Let's go meet are new visitors shall we" I walked out the kitchen Itachi following behind me and to be honest I had a horrible feeling that I knew exactly who are new guests where and if I was right….well we could be in for a heck of a ride.

"SASUKE TEME!"

"Naruto…dobe"

"Don't call me dobe teme!"

*SIGHS* "Fuck my life"

Everyone including the stripper like clothed Sasuke turned their gazes over towards me and the next thing a knew Itachi's holding me under one arm while he dodges a fireball the size of a small house.

"THIS IS FOR THE UCHIHA'S NOW DIE ITACHI!"

"Sasuke stop this!" Naruto yelled tackling the brat to the floor

"Don't stop me Naruto!" Sasuke screamed punching Naruto in the face

'Breathe Ava breathe in and out in and-'

'FUCK THIS SHIT!'

Slipping out of Itachi's grasp I marched over to the brooding Sasuke grabbed him by the colour and threw him out back quickly following after the flying idoit I began my much desired rant number 2 with everyone's eyes on me.

"Listen here Sasuke I've been having a rough day you see and your die Itachi and I've got a stick up my ass look isn't doing either of us any favours so I want you to man the fuck up sit the fuck down and listen because I don't like repeating myself okay?" I gave a sickly sweet smile daring him to question my authority….which is exactly what he did

Sasuke gave me a once over before snorting his reply "I don't listen to fools"

And with that Sasuke's life ended and we all lived happily ever after….Just kidding it went more like this.

"Oh shit everyone let's all take one big step back Ava's gonna blow….. Wait I need my camera where the fuck's my camera?!"

*SNAP*

"YOU LISTEN FUCKING CAREFULLY DUCKASS WHEN YOUR IN MINE AND KAYLA'S HOUSE YOU FOLLOW ARE FUCKING RULES I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR BROTHER FOR SOMETHING HE WAS ORDERED TO DO I DON'T CARE IF YOU LEFT SOME FUCKING VILLAGE JUST TO GET MOLESTED BY A SNAKE YOUR LIFE'S BEEN DAISYS AND FUCKING UNICORNS COMPARED TO NARUTO AND ITACHI'S LIFE SO AS LONG AS YOUR IN OUR TERRITORY YOU WILL BE AN OBEDIENT LITTLE BRAT UNLESS I OUR KAYLA SAY DIFFERENTLY YOU GOT THAT!"

Hidan was the first to break the silence "Damn that bitch got a mouth on her!"

"Okay then!" Kayla clapped her hands together getting everyone's attention I walked over to her instead of skinning the young Uchiha alive I don't think Itachi would appreciate it "Now that's over and done with why don't we all sit down and sort out the sleeping arrangements?"

* * *

KAYLA POV

"Okay then!" I clapped my hands together getting everyone's attention even Ava who reluctantly left Sasuke to walk over to me not taking the chance of staying near the boy in case she skinned the poor bugger alive. "Now that's over and done with why don't we all sit down and sort out the sleeping arrangements?"

All fourteen guest followed us back indoors some grinning from the recent event others staring at Ava in what could be disgust or appreciation one person in particular was staring at Ava with a look of praise which he made know.

"Oh! Bitch I could have done better myself but you done pretty good for a female"

"Thanks….I think and my names Ava not Bitch Hidan"

"Yeah yeah whatever Bitch" Hidan just waved her off and walked into the house 'If she didn't think of Hidan like a stubborn older brother Im pretty sure he would be drawn and quarter then dip in acids then eaten….and repeatedly shot'

*SIGHS* 'Alright everyone take a seat get comfortable and enjoy the show'

With everyone inside and finally seated I listed out who was sleeping were without Ava consent but I'll pay for that later….maybe or I'll use Kisame as a shield

"We only have seven rooms which we are all going to have to share complain after I told you were your sleeping

"Hidan and Kakuzu will be sharing a room with Ava, Deidara and Sasori will be sharing a room with me although since you don't sleep Sasori you don't actually have to stay in the room you can go downstairs."

"….."

"Okay moving on Zetsu and Tobi will be in the room opposite mine, Itachi and Kisame will be next door to Ava, Konan and Pein get the biggest room across from Ava. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will be sharing the room on the left of mine and Sasuke will be very far away from Itachi so like at the very end of the corridor now is there any complaints to this set up?"

"No slut"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"We're okay with it. Not really but we'll live"

"Fine with me un"

"Hn"

Itachi seemed deep in thought probably something about his brother but none the less he spoke"….That is acceptable"

"Itachi! You said words Im so proud of you and Sasuke will you stop with the Hn you know how to speak properly. I mean I hope you do"

He just rolled his eyes at me "Hn whatever"

"Sooo with that over and done with let's all hit the hay Im too tired to eat will talk in the morning mainly about what you will wear there's no way in hell you're walking around wearing….that"

I wasn't trying to be mean but it would be a little too weird having characters from Naruto just trailing round wearing cloaks but in Sasuke's case nothing.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Pein follow Ava the rest of you come with me"

* * *

AVA POV

Kayla's plan of arranging the rooms was a great idea but only if she used her brain…you can guess where Im going with this.

"Hidan and Kakuzu will be sharing a room with Ava, Deidara and Sasori will be sharing a room with me although since you don't sleep Sasori you don't actually half to stay in the room you can go downstairs."

'…WHAT IS SHE THINKING!'

'You should know by now Kayla doesn't think she acts'

"….."

"Okay moving on Zetsu and Tobi will be in the room opposite mine, Itachi and Kisame will be next door to Ava, Konan and Pein get the biggest room across from Ava. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura will be sharing the room on the left of mine and Sasuke will be very far away from Itachi so like at the very end of the corridor now is there any complaints to this set up?"

"No slut"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"We're okay with it. Not really but we'll live"

"Fine with me un"

"Hn"

Itachi seemed deep in thought probably something about his brother but none the less he spoke"….That is acceptable"

"Itachi! You said words Im so proud of you and Sasuke will you stop with the Hn you know how to speak properly. I mean I hope you do"

He just rolled his eyes at her "Hn whatever"

"Sooo with that over and done with let's all hit the hay Im too tired to eat will talk in the morning mainly about what you will wear there's no way in hell you're walking around wearing….that"

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Pein follow Ava the rest of you come with me.

I lead Itachi and Kisame to their rooms first followed by Konan and Pein then the dreaded task of showing Hidan and Kakuzu my room

'Oh god what the hell will say when they see my room?!'

You see my room is Akatsuki based but not as bad as Kayla's still all the walls where black with their Akatsuki red clouds insignia all over them, I had more plushies of the Naruto cast that I could count and that's not even scratching the surface!

*SIGHS* "Let's just get this over and done with" I mumbled to myself Hidan and Kakuzu most likely had heard even if I had mumbled it after all their fucking ninjas.

"Well come on in"

I opened my door and went straight to making up their beds (which was just a pull-out bed with a couple quilts and pillows but meh) while they looked around they didn't seem bothered that my room was mostly based on their criminal organization.

"Hey bitch where the fucked you get this?!"

I spun round coming face to face with Hidan holding the Faux three blade I had got from my birthday money he did seem a little ticked but hey Kakuzu's here he'd probably stop Hidan before he loped my head off….I hoped.

"Where did you get it bitch!"

"One my names Ava and Two I got it from a store" It wasn't my smartest move but I had to test my limits.

"DON'T GET WISE BITCH WHY DO YOU HAVE IT!" He now has started to yell at me taking a step closer to rip me apart Kakuzu reached out to stop him but I was a step faster. I grabbed the three bladed weapon and swung it at him he did move out the way but I was too busy screaming at him to care.

"I HAVE IT BECAUSE I FUCKING DO!" I had yelled way to loud which earned me a yell from all (well except the zombie partners)

"GO TO SLEEP! (UN)"

'Oww and I thought Kayla was loud damn murderers prove me wrong'

Hidan gave me a look before marching off to his bed while I just threw myself onto mine

'What can I say Im a lazy red haired bitch who can't be bothered getting changed with the day I've had can you blame me? Nope didn't think so'

*SIGH* 'This day could have gone better'

'You think do you know what you did? Actually never mind we've got to much do to tomorrow'

'What do you mean what did I do wrong if it was throwing Sasuke I have to say that was one of the best things I've done yet'

'No not that you…you hit Tobi'

'So what it's not like he's Madara…Oh fuck' (He's Madara in here so fuck you all if you want to judge it's called fan fiction for a damn reason!)

'You moron'

'I FUCKING HIT MADARA WITH A FUCKING BAT…IN THE FACE!'

'Oh it's not that bad'

'YES IT FUCKING IS THAT'S LIKE GIVNG KAYLA ALCOLHOL! ITS DANGEROUS!'

'We have bigger fish to fry so don't think about it and sleep'

'But'

'I SAID SLEEP GOD DAMNIT!'

'Yes sir!'

I slowly drifted off hoping I would either wake up and find out I've been dreaming or no more of these ninja asswhole's would appear…god I hope they don't were running out of rooms.

* * *

KAYLA POV -8:00AM-

"NO FUCK NO WHY GOD FUCKING WHY!"

'That's Ava voice?' I rubbed the sleep out my eyes while trudging along to Ava's room fully intent to kill either Hidan or Ava but boy was I surprised when I kicked in her door. To see not only Gaara but Kankurō and Temari

"DID I DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS I MEAN COME ON I HAVE ENOUGH SHIT TO DEAL WITH!" Ava was on the other side of the room with the zombie partners screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Why, when and how?" was all I said while staring at panda Chan and his siblings

Ava looked at me then to Gaara then to Zombie twins then back to me

"Why? Because god hates me, When? Less than 10 minutes ago, How? Because I bloody jinxed myself."

She said all this as she stomped out the room Hidan and Kakuzu following her.

"Oh yeah Kayla you can explain what's going on here while I make enough food to feed these little shits"

"Yeah yeah don't poison anyone *Cough* Sasuke *Cough*

I got a smile out of her before she disappeared downstairs

*SIGHS* 'Where the hell do I begin?'

"Hey Kayla what are you doing- GAARA UN!"

"Deidara wait don't fight in Ava's room!"

'Too late'

'Ava's gonna kill me!'

Gaara was going all out using his sand to try and crush Deidara while Deidara was trying to create his clay sculptures

'Now would be a good time to step in before they A blow up the house B wake up the neighbors or C face Ava's wrath'

'Okay own the count of three'

'One'

'Two'

'THRE- aww shit too late'

Ava was standing in the door way frying pan in hand she obviously wasn't happy with the site she was saying which was proven with three simple words or should i say hits?

*SMACK* "DON'T!" (Deidara)

*SMACK* "YOU!" (Gaara)

*SMACK* "DARE!" (Kankuro)

"Oww I didn't even do anything!" Kankuro was now supporting a rather large lump on top of his head which he gingerly rubbed

"Exactly! you didn't do anything to stop them and don't go saying Temari did nothing because as you can see she came to get me!"

"What when did she leave?!"

"I left the minute the fight started i don't think she would let us stay here if we destroyed her bedroom now would she?" Temari walked through the door holding a plate full of pancakes "I know whats going on as well that man with no top on Hidan i think his name was told me while she came in here to beat you guys" She pointed at the guilty trio.

"Now come downstairs all of you breakfast is ready...and don't make me wait or i will hit you again" Ava glared at us all before she left Temari following her.

"Soooo you guys want to get something to eat?" They all quietly nodded before we went down the stairs to meet the others.

'Lets all hope the others don't attack them'

'Ha unlikely!'

'What do you mean unlikely?'

'It doesn't matter just shut up and go get something to eat'

* * *

AVA POV – 7:00AM

"Need to… get …up" I attempted to roll of my bed but something was blocking my path I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't budge I tried pushing myself up but I couldn't move either.

'What the hell is going on?!'

I swear to god if this is Andy Im gonna….

"Stop moving about bitch Im trying to sleep"

'What...wait I know that voice' I open my eyes only to come face to face with Hidan.

"Hidan what the hell are you doing on my bed?"

"Im sleeping bitch plus your beds comfortable"

*GROWL* I don't care if my beds full of thorns move so I can get up or I'll let Kayla cut off your dick….that is if you have one"

"Bitch"

"Manwhore"

"Slut"

"Stripper"

"Whore"

"Dickless"

"Slag"

"Wanker"

"Slapper"

"Bastard"

"Hear-OW Kakuzu what the fuck was that for!"

Kakuzu with his amazing aim had thrown a particularly large book which had hit Hidan directly in the back of the head if I wasn't so pissed of Im might have laughed at the empty bonk the book made when it connected to his head but Im not happy so therefore I won't laugh.

"Let her up Hidan or I'll cut your head off."

"Fucking joy kills"

He was moving too slowly for my liking so I decided to help him using my legs which were now free do you see were Im going with this? Yes I did kick him off my bed and when I did he made an almighty thud which surprised me that no one woke up to kick our asses

"Bitch that hurt!"

"Oh shut up your immortal suck it up and grow some balls!" I sneered as I walked over him to the bathroom

All I heard was the yelling of "Hey!" as I slammed the door in his face.

'Bloody idoits these days'

*SIGHS I have too much shit to do today I have to feed fourteen ninja's eleven of which are criminals then I have to take them shopping for clothes in a BUSY shopping centre finally I have to enrol them at my collage so they don't destroy the house.

'This always happens to me' before you think that no Im not over reacting ever since me and Kayla bought a house together horrible horrible things tend to happen for example…..

Kayla burnt down the kitchen 600 pounds lost

Kayla fell off the roof believing she could fly broke both her legs 300 pounds lost

Kayla picked a fight with the local Rugby team saying and a quote "You bunch of pussies my mum can throw harder than you!" I can't even remember why she did it still… four fractured ribs later 175 pounds lost

Kayla got arrested for attacking a police officer for saying "Santa wasn't real" one get out jail card later another 175 pound lost

Kayla got a restraining order filed against her for beating the shit out of our former history teacher Mr Chrisom as he as Kayla said to the court defiled the world of anime.

Kayla blew up the science department 800 pounds lost plus 100 pounds lost for the equipment

Kayla made a new friend sadly turned out to be her new stalker Kayla's stupidity increase by 10

Then there's what happened to me

Paid for all of Kayla's hospital bills 1,075 pounds

Paid for Kayla's lawyer 2,000 pounds lost

Paid for Kayla's bail 175 pounds lost

Paid for all the thing Kayla destroyed 900 pounds lost

One stalker for Kayla beaten (but still won't leave her alone) done 60 pounds gained (I nicked his wallet)

One stalker for me (turning out to be Kayla's stalkers brother) beaten still in intensive care 70 pound gained

*SIGHS* I better hurry up before Hidan bust down my bathroom door.I had a quick shower before turning it off and throwing on some clothes.

"BITCH GET OUT HERE NOW!"

'That's Hidan calling'

"ALRIGHT I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!"

I blow dried my hair shoving it up in a messy bun before walking out into my bedroom.

"You know Hidan there's such a thing as patience did your mother ever teach you -wait is that...NO FUCK NO WHY GOD FUCKING WHY!"

Standing on the other side of my room were the three sand sibling in all there emoness glory but that could actually just be Gaara

As they stared at us Kayla decided to kick my door in at the exact moment i had a break down

"DID I DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS I MEAN COME ON I HAVE ENOUGH SHIT TO DEAL WITH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with the Zombie combo in front of me to protect me or to stop me from attacking them i did not know

"Why, when and how?" was all Kayla siad while staring at panda Chan and his siblings

I looked at her then to Gaara then to Zombie twins then back to Kayla

"Why? Because god hates me, When? Less than 10 minutes ago, How? Because I bloody jinxed myself."

I said all this as I stomped out the room Hidan and Kakuzu following me. I stop only to turn around to instruct Kayla in what to do with them as i was cooking so she had to do it

"Oh yeah Kayla you can explain what's going on here while I make enough food to feed these little shits"

"Yeah yeah don't poison anyone *Cough* Sasuke *Cough*

That got a smile out of me before I disappeared downstairs.

I walked into the Kitchen gathering ingredients to use for making Pancakes for all my loveable murdering criminals and others.

"Oie bitch what you making!"

"Well stripper I'm making Pancakes!

"Hey I'm not a stripper!"

"You can say that to me when you get a top on"

We continued arguing even as i finished making the pancakes and setting out the table with other wonderful confections to add to my amazing creation until...

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around to see Temari standing in the door way with an almost apologetic smile on her face.

"Ava the names Ava"

"Okay Ava"

"There something i can do for you?"

"Ehmm no it just Gaara and Deidara are fighting in what i guess is your room and i thought i better tell you before they wreck it"

"Damn it! Hidan explain whats happening here, Temari help yourself to the Pancakes there's enough for everyone"

I grabbed the closest thing i could use as a weapon which turned out to be a frying pan. I walked out the door before storming up the stairs no one and i repeat no one fucks up my room and gets away with it.

I stood outside my door frying pan in hand and i wasn't happy no they hadn't destroyed my room yet but no one was trying to stop them i don't blame Kayla but Kankuro was just standing there in all his onezies glory. I walked into the bedroom hitting each idiot as i went.

*SMACK* "DON'T!" (Deidara)

*SMACK* "YOU!" (Gaara)

*SMACK* "DARE!" (Kankuro)

"Oww I didn't even do anything!" Kankuro was now supporting a rather large lump on top of his head which he gingerly rubbed

"Exactly! you didn't do anything to stop them and don't go saying Temari did nothing because as you can see she came to get me!"

"What when did she leave?!"

"I left the minute the fight started i don't think she would let us stay here if we destroyed her bedroom now would she?" Temari walked through the door holding a plate full of pancakes "I know whats going on as well that man with no top on Hidan i think his name was told me while she came in here to beat you guys" She pointed at the guilty trio.

"Now come downstairs all of you breakfast is ready...and don't make me wait or i will hit you again" I glared at them all before I left Temari following me.

When everyone finally decided to get there lazy as up out of bed and downstairs to eat i decided now was the time for a announcement.

"Right listen up i have some rules im setting down and you WILL listen to them unless you want to live on the streets"

Everyone well mostly Hidan wanted to complain but Pein is the law around here as Kayla so rightly put it.

"You will listen to her rules"

Like i said Pein is the law.

"Right anyway... No sacrificing no blowing shit up no killing no leaving the house with out my permission no killing each other no destroying the house no hitting on each other that goes for you to Sakura and whatever you do DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT EVER GO NEXT DOOR!"

"Why not?" Naruto looked at me in a odd fashion

"Because unless you want to be raped by fan girls i wouldn't go there" I gave my most serious look ever before continuing

"Oh and before i forget Itachi and Kisame your switching rooms with Hidan and Kakuzu"

"FUCKING WHY BITCH!"

"I don't care if you don't like it Hidan shut up and deal with it" Itachi mumbled a fine and Kisame seemed indifferent while Hidan just outright glared at me

"Haha well i say we get back to the matter at hand"

I turned to look at Kayla before asking a question i outright regret.

"Whats that?"

"Clothes!"

"Yes that is a problem but we can't take everyone"

"Fine I'll take...Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro and Naruto in my car while you take the others execpt Tobi and Zetsu"

"Alright Tobi Zetsu protect the house do you want anything will were gone?"

"...Plants"

"CANDY!" Tobi jumped up and down while hugging Kayla while she giggled her head off

"WERE GOING SHOPPING WERE GOING SHOPPING!"

*SIGH* 'Lets get this over with'

* * *

**Well if you haven't guess what's going on by know your either incredibly stupid or your confused if your edging towards the second one then pm me or .waffles. Anyway next time the Akatsuki and the rest go shopping! Im actually dreading that part i have to write down what there wearing *SIGHS* you will also find out what Ava and Kayla look like or i might just type up all my OC's some where separate ...actually that's easier let's go with that.**

**Well...SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
